<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>手雕师 by PsychoNebulae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948102">手雕师</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae'>PsychoNebulae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keyakizaka46 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“二小姐，真的不用我陪您进去吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>管家跟在菅井友香身后两步的距离处，皱着眉发出第五次提议。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而菅井的一只手已经搭上了玻璃门的不锈钢把手，转过头对从来无微不至的管家说：“没事的，管家爷爷。您先回去吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>其实她也笑不太出来，只是勉勉强强地勾了嘴角。拉开门的刹那，店家布置的木质调香薰气味探出来裹住了菅井穿得单薄的身子。她抬脚走了进去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没事的，她也对自己说。面前的柜台后面空荡荡的，菅井心想先站到柜台前面再说，于是凑过去端详起静静坐在一起的几个黑色名片盒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“您好，做刺青？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井还没看完第一张名片就被喊到了。她回头张望了几下，一位还穿着沾上点点颜料的围裙的披发女子从廊中走了出来。菅井连忙点点头，女子招呼她到柜台边的沙发坐下。那沙发真的很矮，她不得不将膝盖屈至前所未有的角度，看着那女子接了一杯水递过来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“有想要的图案吗，还是让我们的纹身师设计？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我吗……有想要的内容，不过还是希望能麻烦你们帮忙设计一下。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>女子点点头，从身侧架子里拿出几个文件夹放在矮几上。“每个人的风格都不同，可以翻翻看有没有自己喜欢的——怎么称呼您呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井抿了些水后放下杯子，翻开了第一个文件夹。“我是菅井，请多指教。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊，我是佐藤。”女子同样地回礼，菅井想起那是自己在柜台前注意到的第一张名片，名字上小小地标注着“店长”二字，而她本人方才大概是在哪个房间里画画吧。她心不在焉地翻着作品集——虽然细节很精致，可惜不是她喜欢的风格。她翻过第二本第三本也是如此，做好今天可能谈不成了的心理准备后翻开了在封面上贴着“土生”纸条的最后一个文件夹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>世上总有些听起来不切实际的死灰复燃、绝处逢生和一见倾心吧，菅井脑中冒出几个词。佐藤见她翻看的速度降低得明显，以为出现了一线商机，连忙问道：“菅井さん喜欢这个风格的吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井点点头，指着正摊开的那页上贴着的般若之面，“很好看。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>佐藤笑得开心，对自家员工的赞赏溢于言表。店长说着“那我去喊土生ちゃん过来”边起身，菅井注意到她挽起袖子而露出的手臂并不像常见的那样刺满了青灰的图案——是家很特别的店也说不定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那个传说中的土生向菅井走来的时候让她稍微意外了。虽说图册里的画总是柔美里由格外有力的骨支撑着让她揣测不出作者的性别，但也确实想不到是一位个子很高、瘦得好像能被风刮走的女孩子，甚至看起来相当年轻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“菅井さん？初次见面，我是土生。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>啊，连声音都与她英气的短发截然不同地甜软。菅井努力朝她挤出一个笑，想开口时却突然觉得说“我好喜欢您的作品”过于突兀了，只好张张嘴又沉默地低下头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生似乎也是紧张得很，松松捏着拳压在自己膝头，“听我们店长说啦，多谢菅井さん对我作品的赏识。”菅井摆了摆手，土生放松了些腰背继续说：“不过有话说在前头，我只做手雕（手彫り・Tebori）。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“诶？”菅井忍不住出声，“那是……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生笑笑，“现在已经不只有极道才会做啦，是很传统的刺青方法。”她弯腰从矮几的抽屉里拿出一根包装完好的工具，“这个是手雕针，顶上这端的若干根针沾了墨之后手动推进皮肤里的。会比用纹身机来得痛，完成所需的时间和费用也更多。不过这样完成的作品色彩效果比用机器的好很多。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她又拿出手机翻出几张图片给菅井看。时间和价钱并不成问题，菅井担心的只是怕痛到连耳洞都不曾打过的自己。偏偏土生手下的完成品当真如她所说那样色彩鲜明，就算将图片放到最大能稍微看见一两处晕开的颜色也是瑕不掩瑜。这样画风精奇而刺青技术高超的可爱女孩子可不是走在街上就能随便碰到的，菅井多给了自己半分钟的考虑时间，最终咬着牙点了点头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看到菅井应允的土生眼中一亮，“谢谢菅井さん的信任。想要我设计怎样的图案呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井回想从文件夹中看到的牡丹龙虎般若鲤鱼，小心翼翼地问土生：“马，棕色的马，可以吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>愣了一下的土生成为了第一个见到菅井腰间停着的蝴蝶的人。如同自己的语气那样犹豫着扭过身，菅井从后方掀起马球衫的下摆，“它是这样的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>黑白基调的凤蝶停在菅井腰带以上，平平摊着双侧翼展示斑纹。菅井不知道土生正怎样盯着自己，背对着土生维持着拎着衣服的动作，巴不得自己直接昏到第二天。直到暴露在空气中的皮肤激得她不禁打了个颤，才感受到土生帮她拉好衣摆的动作。趁土生若有所思，菅井把手贴上了脸颊以求能降低些体温。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我有大致想法了。可以的话还请菅井さん交些定金，画稿完成了我会发给您确认的。”土生打开聊天软件，和菅井成为了彼此列表中的一员。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井走出巷口的时候太阳已然西倾。早上急急忙忙出了门跑到长期租借的练习室门口才发现自家主唱发来消息说有急事回埼玉老家了排练暂停，而偏偏纹身店开门总是比别的店铺要稍迟，菅井只得开了锁进去接上电子琴的电源完成了自主练习。她看了看腕表，决定买个面包再去趟公司。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>结账的时候和钱包一起被掏出来的，是菅井在纹身店里付定金时鬼使神差般抽了一张的土生的名片。等待小票印刷出来的空当，她像怕被谁发现一样做贼心虚地把名片塞进了裤兜里，从此单方面地记住了合作者的全名——土生瑞穗，笔法繁杂、凑在一起却格外协调的四个汉字。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井走进办公室后和抬起头的员工们一一打了招呼又分享自己刚买的糕点，想着自己这样好像个乐呵呵的圣诞老人。与菅井私交甚好的部长守屋茜暂放下手头工作来汇报了近况，菅井从袋子里掏出一个瑞士卷给她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那我不客气啦。”守屋露出了满意的笑容，转而盯着被自己撕开的包装，“最近你父亲还有说什么吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>理解到守屋意指的内容的菅井摇摇头，“我请他下个月底来看我们的演出——あかねん也来吧？我给你留关系者席。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>守屋扫了眼菅井桌上的日历，“应该可以喔，我也好久没得空去看你们了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>室内一时只剩下守屋捏在塑料包装上的窸窣，和菅井指尖无意识敲在桌面的闷响。被撂在边上的手机不识时务地震动起来，守屋咀嚼着扬扬下巴提醒菅井接电话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井回过神拿起手机，“是理佐。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>接通之后，乐队鼓手的声音急切地穿透听筒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“友香，由依受伤了，左手。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>渡邉理佐的音量反常地高到连守屋都能听清，部长也不禁露出了吃惊和担忧的表情。菅井看了她一眼，开了扬声器。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她们的主唱小林由依今天临时回埼玉是因为家里长辈病得厉害，不得已取消了排练。小林将身上剩下的现金几乎都留给老人之后，偏偏又在医院后门拐角碰见了当地不良。她简直要比穿金戴银的小混混还穷上几分，挨了一顿拉拉扯扯后只得拿出钱包表示自己只剩这么点儿了，最后凭着自己高中时优异的短跑速度躲开了潜在的更多伤口，还带走了没能被看上的唯一一张千円钞票。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最好巧不巧的是，她们的主唱同时兼任队内唯一的吉他手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「真的非常抱歉，要是伤的是右手至少还能把拨片缠在手上扫弦……左手得按弦实在没有办法。」小林在成员聊天室里断断续续发着消息，「要拜托各位找一找有没有支援乐手了，我这里也会联络看看的。」接着的道歉就停不下来，乐手们纷纷上线来安慰她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“虽然我应该不认识什么这方面相关的人士，不过我也去打听打听。”了解了事件始末的守屋晃了晃手中的包装袋，“谢谢你的瑞士卷哦，菅井ちゃん。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“拜托你了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井目送年轻的部长回到自己的工作岗位，叹息着拿起了早已被送来的文件。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>来自土生的联络发生在初次见面的三天后。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井与乐队成员认真探讨了这期间要不要继续排练，甚至也在小林受伤后的第二天齐齐到了排练室，效果却不尽人意，最后达成了找到支援乐手之前暂时停止集体练习的共识。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是菅井连上了三天班。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她很久没有遇上这样大段大段把自己浸在办公室的时间，回到租住的单身公寓将自己摔进沙发里后试图忘记那些仿佛永远不会有尽头的报表。还没找到把自己再支撑起来去洗个澡的的理由，菅井就听到包里的手机响了一声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她暗自祈祷着不要又是公事，解锁之后看到浮在消息列表最上方的属于土生的动漫人物头像时松了口气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「打扰啦菅井さん，请查收一下图片，有哪里不满意的再提出来哦。」还加了个马的表情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井刚读完信息，土生的图片就发了过来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如她所愿，那是一匹迈蹄欲奔的棕马。双目清澈，颈上长鬃顺着空气流动顺滑地飘逸向后，腿部肌肉紧实强健，放在现实中也是匹好马。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就是这样一匹似乎随时都要跑出画面范围的骏马，正稍扭头望向右下角的，本刻印在菅井身上的凤蝶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井不由得伸出手指抚了抚玻璃屏幕，仿佛这样就能触到棕马的皮肤，再透过滚烫而隐隐脉搏着的肌理窥见土生世界里的些微温情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她回复道：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「谢谢土生さん。我很喜欢，真的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>两人确认完图案的大小和准备刺的位置后，土生正好因为时日步入纹身淡季而排出了最近的时间段给菅井，也就是一天后，从下午开始。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「前一晚要休息好，吃饱饱再过来喔。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生最后嘱咐道。菅井认真应下，催促自己起身放池热水消去连日的疲惫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>亲自联络了几个相熟的地下乐团，也拜托对方再多打听，菅井最后带到聊天室里的只有和其他人如出一辙的无果。小林愧疚又失落地说要不这次tour就先算了吧，大家忙拒绝道不行第一场可是你的生日live。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>接连几夜，菅井都是想着乐队的事情直到睡着，差点没有听见预设的闹钟。在衣柜里东翻西找时她才想起今天是要去见土生，应当穿便于脱穿并且不担心弄脏的衣物。她还是第一次要为纹身宽衣，系好闲置旧衬衫扣子的手都渗出了些汗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>吃完早午餐后还有些时间，菅井再度绕去了排练室，没有料到节奏组的两人已经先到一步开始自主练习。渡邉挥挥鼓棒权当是打招呼，長濱ねる则是不顾自己还背着贝斯就毫不客气地抱了上来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我让由依先休息，不用急着过来这边。”渡邉改用食指中指夹着鼓棒，又拿起铅笔在谱子上涂涂画画。菅井和長濱不约而同望向摆在角落的小白板，上面写着这次关东地区tour的日程。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“医生有说大概需要多久么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“因为拉到韧带了，所以虽然可能几天就能看起来恢复正常，不多休养一阵很容易落下病根。”渡邉转了转手腕，“更何况还要做按弦这么精细的活儿。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>渡邉没有再继续说，其余两人跟着沉默下来。大致只有重新响起的乐器声能代替她们表达更多，菅井盯了一会儿長濱轻轻拧着效果器旋钮的手，按下了热身练习的第一个键。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不久前发行的新单曲在独立业界反响相当不错，官方宣传下的评论让菅井有时产生了些许自己一夜爆红的错觉。而为此而举办的巡演的重点也就是新曲，要如何在舞台上呈现出最佳的效果是每一次排练都会遇到的难题。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井能听见渡邉和長濱不时低声交谈，也能听出演奏上的配合越来越默契顺畅。可窄小的排练室少了小林的歌声和吉他声就好像变得偌大，节奏组的稳重音色却在此时显得格外沉闷。明明是最该专注的时候，菅井把第一首歌的音效保存下来之后精力就流失殆尽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>再这样下去大概就要落得延期的下场，深知这一点的菅井无奈地应对另外两人的关切，强撑着做完了第二个项目。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井走出排练室的时候天阴阴的，秋风里的行人都裹紧了外套步履匆匆。到店门口正好碰上别的客人出来，菅井随后进门与趴在小冰柜上翻出一盒冰淇淋的女子对上了眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“您好，有预约？”那人倒是和店里其他人一样礼貌，只是菅井从她声音里听不出什么感情起伏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是的，我找土生さん。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“喔，”女子揭开盖子挖了一勺冰淇淋，“走廊拐进去第二间就是，她没在忙。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井道了谢，心想这个片区果然有很多特立独行的艺术家扎堆，走到第二间房门前准备抬手敲门时听到了木板后传来的吉他声。她心头一紧，脑中流过无数想法的刹那同时敲响了门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>吉他声戛然而止，急促的足音伴随着门被拉开后探出的土生的脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“菅井さん啊，快进来吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井按着土生的指示脱了鞋踩上为这间工作室特地铺的叠席，入秋后降低的气温带来的不适让她悄悄皱了下眉。土生递给她一份同意书，“看一下喔，没问题的话就在最下面签字。”转身开始往菅井将要趴着的垫子上铺一次性薄膜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有人说纹身也好穿洞也好都可以看作一次小手术，菅井也就认真将每一条都仔细读过，不外乎是些关于店家和顾客各自责任的阐明。她拿起被绳子连在写字用夹板上的圆珠笔签下了名字和日期，伸手想递还夹板的动作还没完成就听见正拿着剪刀的土生稍仰起头道：“放在旁边台子上就好了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井放下夹板，保持着正坐的姿势有些无所适从。土生沿轮廓剪着打印好的图稿，刀刃摩擦着纸张时她问菅井：“菅井さん为什么想做这个纹身呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>原因并不是那么好令人理解。菅井还在努力斟酌着用词，土生已经放下了剪刀，“本意只是希望多了解一点也许能让发挥的余地更大些，不过不方便回答当然也没有问题啦。”于是她又招呼菅井将后背露出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>即使是面对女性，菅井也很难做到毫无顾忌地轻松解开衬衫。以往跟家族旅行不过和母亲姐姐泡过私人汤池，她摸上第一颗纽扣的动作迟缓得让自己不禁担心起土生会不会感到不耐烦，而手雕师只是好脾气地在身后一言不发地等待。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我很喜欢马，从小学就开始学骑马。最喜欢的马是好几年的搭档Wolfram。”菅井听见自己颤抖的声音从喉间溜出，隔壁不合时宜响起的纹身机特有的蜂鸣声却让她稍稍安心下来，“是我家里，要我做一个纹身的，既然没有规定图案就干脆选了马。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她将最后一颗扣子也解开，往后掀的时候布料抖震的声音敲在空气里。后背皮肤感受到的凉意使她不禁打了个寒颤，土生冰凉的指尖却在此时贴了上来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“涂的是转印膏。有点凉，稍微忍一下。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井记得那是种接近透明、啫喱质地的膏体，若是在夏天使用的话一定很凉快。只可惜现在季节不合，土生把转印膏推开摸匀的动作虽然极轻柔却无法抵消其本身扩散后带走体温的趋势。她知道这比起之后要受的疼痛而言实在微不足道，环抱着上臂的手能触到浮起的鸟肌也只得忍着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“暂时不要动，我把图贴上去。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她看不见土生的脸，仿佛近在耳边的声音反而成倍地刺激。纸张被贴上又揭下，土生领着菅井走到角落摆着的全身镜前。菅井尽可能扭过身子让自己能看清些，那匹长出暂时性蓝色轮廓的马已然跃至自己背上，如同土生计算好的那样望着她腰间的蝶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这个位置满意吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>得到了肯定的答复之后，土生开始调制墨水。“今天就先做轮廓部分，下次过来开始上色。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她看着土生当着自己面拆出一次性工具，心想为什么自己回答了纹身的动机之后土生就变得寡言少语。塑料包装哗啦哗啦作响。土生挽起帽衫袖子后露出的小臂瘦得过分，就连戴着黑色一次性手套的手都只是被松垮垮地包裹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井趴下来之后，同时准备好柔巾纸的土生为她消毒皮肤。还是没能习惯那样的冰凉感，菅井动了动脑袋找了个更舒适的姿势趴好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“会痛，尽可能不要动，我隔一会儿就停下来休息一阵。”土生拿起手雕针沾了墨，左手轻压在菅井身上，持器的右手停在菅井上方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井能用余光瞥见土生浅金色的头发和带了些许锐气的视线。她点点头，深吸一口气憋住准备接受刺痛。落针前一秒，她听见土生说：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“能为你做这个图案，我很荣幸。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井已经数不过来这是自己第几次闷哼出声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生所说一点不假，每一次落针都是无法习惯的锐痛，甚至连拔起时稍微连带着扯起被扎入的皮肤的触感都无比清晰，而偏偏土生用柔巾纸擦去多余墨水的动作又那么利落。菅井止不住自己身体颤抖或是起伏，即使依赖土生左手稍用力压制住也会迎来她一句“忍一下，不然会扎偏”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>说不后悔选择手雕的方式是假的。菅井想努力把这催不出泪意的激烈疼痛化成享受却屡屡失败，眼前的景象都不甚清楚。迎来休息时她以为过去了足足有半小时，看了一眼壁钟的分针只无情地划过几格。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“还好吗？”土生接了一杯水递给她，“这个体力流失很快的，多喝些水。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井还没喘过气来就急忙啜饮，试图忘记那在背芒刺。“明明那只蝴蝶在的地方刺起来也很痛的……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生笑起来，“我知道，腰那里很多人都受不了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是因为我姐姐去做她第二个纹身的时候我好奇又无聊才买下那幅现稿。没想到会这么痛，”菅井指指自己的耳朵，“以至于后来连耳洞都没有打过。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“结果你还是来做了手雕。”土生笑得越发开心，“那请你相信我，再忍一忍，我的作品不会让你失望的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井看见她笑时露出的小虎牙，又想起正式开始前土生的那句话，不作任何抵抗地点了点头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>气氛渐渐放松下来，菅井自觉地趴回垫子上。趁着土生准备新柔巾纸的工夫，她指了指不远处被收在琴包里的吉他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这么问可能很突兀，但土生さん或许……愿意做我们乐队的支援乐手吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>————————————</p>
<p>*未达当地法规规定年龄人士请在监护人知情并同意的情况下再考虑纹身*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井第无数次扭过手轻轻拍起后背——别无他法，开始生痂乃至脱落的纹身部位像爬了千百只蚂蚁，痒得她坐立不安却又万万抓不得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>听说她去纹身了的長濱投以同情的目光，菅井想自己若也是吉他手或者贝斯手没准会偷偷蹭几下琴的背带短暂止痒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>离纹身的第一阶段过去了四天，菅井虽有好好按照土生的嘱咐清洗干净并涂抹润肤产品，却奈何不了不断新生以覆盖去伤痕与墨水的表皮层。她忍不住想象起上色阶段时大片大片的伤痕到了恢复期会让自己多么难受。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而这还不是最不堪的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井按着琴键的手指不停，思绪已经飘得远了。她正忙着把曲目中的吉他音轨重新编排成电子琴版本，成员们都已经做好了找不到支援乐手的心理准备。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她是忘不了那天自己突兀地发问邀请土生加入，而手雕师漫长到令人忐忑的沉默。好像连按在自己背上的力气都多使了些，手雕针持续进出着菅井的皮肤，土生最后的吐字缓慢又低落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“抱歉。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井想说没关系，结果话一出口就成了痛苦的低吟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生说这话的时候露出了怎样的表情，她不得而知。清晰无比的现实里只有渐渐积成一沓的被画满音符的五线谱纸，和无时无刻不在提醒她那刻遗憾的痒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小林重新参与进排练，她们开始花大段大段的时间泡在排练室里。而菅井因为工作量的剧增而向公司打好了招呼暂时都不会过去，每天晚上回到住处怀疑自己身上都沾满了外卖食品的油腥气和背阴排练室里的淡淡霉味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>离日历里画着圈的日子一点点近了，发痒难耐的感觉也渐渐消退。晚上洗完澡扭过身对着镜子涂润肤露的时候，菅井通过指尖的触感能明显感知到原本凸起的纹路被深埋至皮下、后背除了稍微干燥以外与原先别无二致。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>差不多可以预约第一次上色了，菅井想起土生嘱咐的，点开对话框后却犹豫着不知道该说什么。于是她发了个“偷看”的贴图过去，切换去别的软件界面消极等待着回复。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井没有对外公开的社交账号，注册了一个之后不发贴文也不换掉初始头像，只是偶尔看一看乐队官方账号的动态与评论或是分享猫猫狗狗日常的饲主。但她从纹身店拿回土生的名片之后第一时间就搜索了印于其上的用户名。和那个一看就是工作专用的通讯软件账号不同，土生除了分享自己的作品以外还会发些别的东西，比如闲暇时去哪里吃好吃的了、又追完了一部新番等等。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>总觉得这样离土生更近一寸了，菅井不停往下划着屏幕，即使土生的首页并不能再刷新出什么东西来。直到土生的回复从屏幕顶部弹出，她才意识到这样的自己太过越界而变得奇怪起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生说刚才在打游戏没及时回复很抱歉，又问菅井恢复得如何了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>很贴心，菅井想，还负责在千钧一发的关头把自己拉回“我和她只是画布与艺术家、顾客与服务者”的现实。她回复道：「托土生さん的福，已经好得差不多啦，所以才打算来讨论下一次时间的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>大概再没有谁比菅井更擅长挑选出最彬彬有礼的词汇再拼凑成公式化的对应，因此敲定下一次纹身时间的过程中并没有太大波折。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>吉他部分的改编已经接近尾声，菅井算了算时间还可称有余，便放心地往纹身店里去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她没有想到会再一次在那扇门前听见土生的吉他声。似乎是刻意挑在店里没有其他客人的闲时，电吉他的声音从音箱里放肆地涌出。音色从强力和弦的失真效果转换到旋律部分的尖利但清晰，菅井听了一会儿试图解读出那串虚空中的音符，然后谜底从黑漆漆的脑海里迸出的火花四溅，让她不敢相信这一刻自己仿佛被开了天眼般的全知全能。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——土生手下弹出的，可不就是自己乐队新单A面曲的solo部分吗？菅井记得再清楚不过，那是她们把曲风加重的第一次尝试，不仅渡邉购入了双踩锤以提高大鼓上的速度，小林也将点弦和速弹的技巧加入solo部分。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井扶在门框上的手指捏紧了些，微妙的泫然欲泣让她后知后觉地尴尬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她想起小林录制吉他音轨的那天自己也坐在监视器前看着，于是不由自主地将那些快到几乎看不清的指尖动作与华却有实的旋律套在了门背后的土生身上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>思绪如同坐在富士急的过山车一样大起大落。她是如此迫切地想知道那天土生究竟是抱着怎样的心情问起了她们乐队的名字，只得像以往骑马时有节律地控制缰绳那样收紧悬在舌尖的话语，直到她拉开门走进和室，直到土生略带慌张地收好吉他洗了手回来，直到她再一次趴到冰凉的薄膜上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“上次忘记问了，有什么想听的歌吗？”土生拿过连着充电线的手机，“我下载的都是些动漫歌曲，所以菅井さん可以点自己喜欢的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>其实动漫歌曲也不是一个完全不能接受的选项，菅井从挺小的时候就开始背着父母和管家看漫画了。她很想说“土生さん下载了什么就听什么吧”，心念一转又成了“那就听Bon Jovi吧”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>音乐自蓝牙音箱汩汩而出，菅井最近对这支乐队着迷得很，随意摆在一边的手也跟着敲起了拍子。土生大概是点了随机播放，第一首并不是乐队那些经典热门的曲目，而是来自相对新的专辑。美式硬摇滚的气氛太过熟悉令菅井安心，土生几乎被音乐盖过的一句低声的“还不错”更让她放松下来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>寒暄带着些许疏远，却依然温馨得可歌可泣。曾经和身边人吐露过自己可能有点M属性并收到了若干吃惊回应的菅井并不是很想让正在调彩墨的那人知道自己想念这房间里的一切，从虽没有点熏香却仍浮动着淡淡薄荷味的空气，到土生撕开无菌包装的清脆塑料声响，甚至是手雕师再一次摁在菅井后背上的力道与传递来的热度。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“确实恢复得不错呢。”土生好像欣赏艺术品那样细细看过，“准备好上色了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井的头在垫子上动了动，觉得这样表达的意思不够清晰于是又添了一声“拜托了”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就连刺痛也是这样地令人怀念，仿佛产生了心理依赖那样会在任何一个空当回忆起针群扎出的痛感，求而不得后把菅井拖入浅淡的失落中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那双捏过拨片、在琴弦品格间如鱼得水的手此时熟练操纵着器械，入墨与擦拭的动作无止无休。痛意拽着菅井到几乎昏厥的边缘。鼓点击在耳中，沿着听觉神经送到脑中被解析出来的只剩大段大段的嘈杂。在每一次落针前屏息、被擦拭时大口换气的动作已几近融入本能。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“辛苦了。”中间休息的时候土生指指工具橱上的罐子，“可以拿颗糖吃喔。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井没控制住笑起来——这种在哄小孩子的语气是怎么一回事呢。她客气着没有去拿，无力地维持趴着的动作扭头看土生拿纸巾抹去额间的汗水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大半个下午就这样如同水龙头里的自来水一样流去了，土生摘下手套的时候菅井感觉到她和自己一样长长舒了一口气。和上一次一样被询问可否拍照记录进展，菅井端正坐好一动不动等待着身后的手雕师和文艺复兴时期的雕塑家一般一丝不苟地观察着自己的作品。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“土生さん，”菅井咬了咬下唇还是开了口，“之后还有安排吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生抬头思考了一下，“嗯……我不接受非预约的客人所以没有了。怎么了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那么可以的话，请、请和我一起吃个晚餐。”菅井低下头紧紧闭着眼，生怕再从土生口中听到负面意味的词汇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>结果对方只是笑起来，“别那么紧张嘛……吃个饭当然可以，不过得稍等我收拾一下东西喔。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在室内闷了一下午的菅井决定到门外等土生，换好鞋再度迈开的步子好像都轻盈许多，连贴在后背上的保鲜膜的恼人触感也变得不那么难忍了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秋天傍晚的空气里透着嗅得到的凉意，越来越早变暗的天边积着些龟裂地面般的比背景还要黯淡几分的云块。菅井裹紧外套，视线追着一队渐远的归鸟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>耳朵接收到土生和其他人告别的声音，菅井转过身，正对上推开厚重玻璃门的手雕师的身影。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“久等了，那个，”土生的目光摇摇欲坠，“请稍等我一分钟。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井点点头，转回去继续数着巷边墙砖，余光瞥见土生背过身子不知道在做什么。然后一束浓密的白烟从她怀里涌出，背离着菅井所站的方向浩浩荡荡又无声无息地散开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生将银灰色的器具放回包里，抱歉地笑了笑，“我需要让头脑清醒一点……走吧。”眼里还透着专注工作后的疲惫血丝与几分欣快。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井想起自己在最不愿回首的一段时间里，背着家人托小林买过一支同一款式的电子烟，还是那年推出的彩虹色限定版。尽管连烟油都买好了，尽管是不含任何尼古丁的版本，整套设备都在被她端详许久后收进了抽屉里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——不如说差点以为这辈子都不会做出比坚持做乐队更“出格”的事情了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她伴着身边淡淡的桃子与薄荷味往巷口走，土生问她打算吃什么，她提议附近一家乐队成员常去的烤肉店。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好耶，店里大家经常一起去那家，很好吃。”土生把眼睛笑得弯弯的，让菅井庆幸自己的选择。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二天公司有一个会议必须亲自出席，菅井这时也顾不上烤肉店带来的难以洗净的油烟气了。土生微微低下头看菜单的时候，小吊灯将昏黄的光线倾洒在她微微颤抖的眼睫与生得俊俏的鼻梁上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两人都没有点酒。菅井意识到自己和土生的距离并没有那样近的时候，对方已经明显表现出尴尬地把冰可乐的吸管口咬成了正方形。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井有很多想问想说的，却不知道从何开口才不会那么失礼。好在食物上桌、烤网开始发出滋滋的油声，气氛算是按照惯例自然而然地活络了些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我从小时候就开始学钢琴，初中的时候组过一个乐队，在学园祭的时候表演了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井也不刻意看过去，只是盯着自己攥紧翻动着牛舌的夹子的手。土生很轻很轻地应了一声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……是因为被朋友推荐了一些很厉害的键盘手，比如YOSHIKIさん，比如東京事変的伊澤さん。偏门一点的也有听，摩天楼オペラ的彩雨さん的solo表演把我震撼到了。说来也许有点好笑，我仅仅尝到一次登台演出的滋味，就几乎戒不掉了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>肉片被放到土生的食盘里，她道谢，望向菅井泛着光的眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“最后一次的学园祭甚至做了一次甩头。于是进入高中之后，我就像穿着救生衣在海面上飘啊飘的，不知道该去哪里。附近是有岸的，可每当我打算妥协归附的时候，又会有个声音冒出来让自己不要沿着家里给我规划好的路走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“到大学之后我有更多的时间和机会可以和喜欢的马相处，也是在那个时候认识了现在的队友，比我低几届的学妹们。也挺奇怪的，能找到贝斯手和鼓手却找不到键盘手什么的……但我并没有什么挣扎就答应了，她们很有才华和能力，令我愿意去相信。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我永远忘不了和她们第一次登台，虽然只是在一个很小的live house里和另外几个地下乐队一起做拼盘。我担心自己的妆容会不会很奇怪，担心自己会不会在台上卡壳，担心观众会不会不吃我们这一套。但从圆阵开始一切就都奇妙起来，仿佛‘表演’成了我的本能，而我将要在舞台上倾尽所有那样。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生似乎是被感染到了，露出比以往每一次都更轻松真挚的笑容，“真好。谢谢你愿意说给我听。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>才发现自顾自说了一堆话，菅井不好意思起来，刚想要为方才的无礼道歉就听见土生接着说：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我也在学生时期组过乐队，不过是受了《K-ON!》的影响，学了电吉他。那个时候还会学ONE OK ROCK的曲子，为了学校和周边的小演出准备了很多。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生用吸管搅动着杯子中融化了一半的冰块，刘海垂下来挡住了她的双眼。<br/>
“那天父母也来了，朋友也来了，但我……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井确信自己没有看错，土生的肩颤抖起来。她下意识想伸手去安慰，又觉得这样做不合适，只得将手停在离土生的仅一公分的位置。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我好像一台坏掉的音箱，一个音符都没能从我手下传出。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生重新抬起头吸了吸鼻子，挣扎出一个照旧的笑容弧度，“所以真的很抱歉呐，那样拒绝了你。我怎么会不想演出呢，怎么会不想背着琴在台上蹦蹦跳跳呢，我只是以阴影为借口逃避着的胆小鬼而已。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>字句末了，菅井先前保有的不满和疑惑都被释开，余下全是深切的理解。但即便如此，她仍决定要孤注一掷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“听众说‘风格转成这个样子还是赶紧解散算了’的时候，在台上紧张得弹错段落的时候，我明白的。但我听到你弹了我们乐队的曲目而且弹得真的很棒，还是想试试再问最后一次，”菅井握住了土生冰凉的手背，对上她渴盼又胆怯的目光，“再相信自己一回可以吗？土生さん，请做我们的支援吉他手。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>晚上，几个乐手收到了菅井发来的消息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「吉他手找到了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>————————————</p>
<p>*未达当地法规规定年龄人士请在监护人知情并同意的情况下再考虑纹身*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是什么闷葫芦们的聚会？</p><p> </p><p>菅井环顾四周，其他乐手围坐在排练室墙角白板前的小桌边各自沉默，这才想起小林和渡邉都尤其不擅长和陌生人打交道，而同样怕生的土生因而不自然地弓身缩在椅子上。</p><p> </p><p>第一次正式会见特地挑在了土生没有和客人预约的时间段。菅井到纹身店门口接她，绕了几个弯就到了排练室。尽管成员们都对雪中送来的这捧炭格外感恩和期待，真正见到面之后却一个个都紧张得说不出话来，就连一向平易近人的長濱也只敢投来好奇而胆怯的目光。</p><p> </p><p>“那个，土生さん，”菅井小心翼翼唤垂着头的手雕师，“不如先说说曲子吧。”</p><p> </p><p>土生慌张抬起头，所有人的视线都集中到了她身上，“哦、哦好的，贵团新单三首歌我大致是都学下来了……当然还有很多不足，之前的曲目也还得继续学。”</p><p> </p><p>小林点点头顺势接过话，“我收到了土生さん录制的弹奏视频，很不错。我把谱和演出顺序表都给您，麻烦您在方便的前提下练习。时间不够或者其他什么原因无法演出的曲目就提前说一声，ゆっかー已经准备好了随时都可以顶替吉他部分。”</p><p> </p><p>菅井看土生微微张着嘴好像上课认真听讲的模样，又看她乖乖伸手接过小林递来的一沓纸张后颔首，突然间有些想搭上时光机看看未来土生融入进来、练习室里一片和乐气象的场景。</p><p> </p><p>小林把想交代的事都交代完之后，渡邉补充道：“有什么需要的就尽管跟我们说。”小林也被点醒般加了一句“不介意的话我的效果器都可以借你”。菅井能从土生的眼中轻易捕捉到感激——明明是我们在拜托你啊。她往手边备忘录上添了一行提醒自己要私下找土生讨论一下演出费的事情，又想到也许这几个人真的可以相处好。</p><p> </p><p>其他人都四散开来走到各自的乐器边，菅井起身前也让土生有不明白的地方随时发问。土生点点头凑近了些，压低声音问：“ゆっかー是谁啊？”</p><p> </p><p>菅井一愣，“是我……抱歉一直没有跟你说，我叫菅井友香。”</p><p> </p><p>“名字可爱喔。”土生伸出手，“我叫土生瑞穂，多指教啦。”</p><p> </p><p>——其实我早就知道了，菅井找到最合礼节的方式握住面前瘦削微凉的手，犹豫着该不该克制住自己为这般距离感产生的懊悔。</p><p> </p><p>好在会议时突兀翻涌的杂乱心情没有维持多久。排练从新单开始，也是土生目前最熟悉的曲目。尽管菅井已经在纹身工作室的门外听过土生的演奏，此刻的表现比起那次还略带生涩和小失误、甚至有些许随意的练习更加地接近于“表演”。菅井在吉他solo部分停下手，盯着土生的手指在琴弦上灵活移动。</p><p> </p><p>如果说小林的演奏带着强烈的气息、如同挥舞着巨幅旗帜要带领着其他人一起冲锋的话，土生的则更像她的画作一般，虽也有华丽的一面，但其中沉稳坚实的支撑感更令人难以忽视。她的动作也许不够熟练而紧张，每一次推弦都干净利落没有多余杂音。菅井感受到小林投来的视线，回望去后接收到了对方难掩激动的点头与笑意。</p><p> </p><p>尽管节奏组二人在吉他solo部分仍要继续运转，一曲终了后也齐齐和菅井小林一起鼓了掌。土生周身都被害羞包围，她连连摆手。</p><p> </p><p>大家轮番夸了几句，小林和土生进一步讨论起个中细节。菅井的手搭在琴键上迟迟没有按下去，回过神来才发现自己已经盯着土生发了很久的呆，久到不知何时土生已悄悄分心转过来对自己笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p>对方在得到菅井回应的笑容之后又将视线移回了谱面。被纹身时总是趴着的菅井好像是第一次观察土生的侧脸，她将短发别至耳廓后露出分明的下颌线，一直往斜上方延伸着拐过锋利的角度后连接到戴着银环的耳朵，而鼻梁线条中间微微隆起的弧度也只显得格外英气。菅井知道自己的队友们都是美人，只是土生的长相完完全全击在了她的好球区。</p><p> </p><p>这可有点不得了啊。菅井想从脑海中挑出个稍后商谈的对象，只是紧锣密鼓的练习不再容许她的思绪继续向外发散。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚饭在長濱的提议下被定在了街区另一头新开的涮涮锅店。贝斯手走在最前面带路，几个人走得零零散散边与土生闲聊。也许因为少了那层让菅井望而却步的顾客服务者关系，她们的谈天听起来就和其他所有乐手之间的一样平常，不少菅井根本无法问出口的问题也因而顺势获得了解答，尽管多是些诸如生日星座血型这样的鸡毛蒜皮。</p><p> </p><p>降过雨不久的地上残留着雨水，汽车轮胎碾过时摩擦出潮湿柏油路特有的闷响。</p><p> </p><p>“诶，那ゆっかー是怎么和土生さん怎么认识的啊？”長濱突然回头发问，还盯着前方渡邉的阔腿裤脚走神的菅井一激灵抬起头，“啊，其实土生さん就是我的纹身师……”</p><p> </p><p>另外三人似乎意味深长的、拖长了音的“哦——”异口同声，菅井还没来得及吐槽一句“平时排练能这么齐就好了”，被视线集中火力的土生咬了半天下唇只来了一句“请不要再喊敬称了”。</p><p> </p><p>高挺的女孩子在微凉天里憋得脸颊泛红的样子实在令人于心不忍，等到锅里汤料热腾腾地翻滚起泡时大家已经能够相当熟练地在对话中称呼对方的昵称了。菅井自然是知道自家几个乐手虽然怕生但熟起来一个比一个能说会道，只是从未见过土生也打开了话匣子的模样。</p><p> </p><p>土生缓慢地吃着碟中的蔬菜，在其他人还聊着当季电视剧的时候插不上话，可一聊到游戏和动画片就干脆把筷子也放下了，从自己开始弹琴的契机到哪部新番值得一看如数家珍。</p><p> </p><p>菅井的兴致也跟着起来了些，双耳捕捉到关键词通过听觉神经被输送到脑中被解码出来的内容令她灵光一闪。</p><p> </p><p>“诶土生さん、土生ちゃん也喜欢阿尔敏？”</p><p> </p><p>然后菅井就又一次从土生眼中看见绽开的喜悦，只是与被称赞或是获邀的那种不同，是她头一回品尝到的、遇上志同道合者的纯粹快乐，好像她第一次在盛夏的隅田川边看见的烟火。她好想再多尝尝，可惜声带已经比视线更快一步地与对方交流起来。</p><p> </p><p>因为其他三人都不太常看动画片，菅井每看完一部的观后感也无处可说。奇妙的惺惺相惜和不吐不快仿佛在两人周围笼起了一面玻璃罩，充斥其中的只有彼此能呼吸的空气。</p><p> </p><p>饭后几人在路口挥别。長濱和菅井搭一路电车，晚高峰余韵尚存的车厢角落里長濱悄悄扬起狡黠的目光，“ゆっかー好喜欢土生ちゃん的样子。”</p><p> </p><p>“诶？没有啦只是刚好喜欢同一个角色就忍不住聊了很多……”</p><p> </p><p>長濱轻松地笑起来，“很可爱的人喔所以没关系的。说起来她每场都会跟吗？”</p><p> </p><p>菅井稍稍仰头思考了片刻，“栃木那场她和客人提前约好了所以没办法，其余都把时间排开了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就要拜托ゆっかー啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“本来就已经为那样的情况做好准备了嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>之后又聊了一些乐队的事情，菅井下车出站之后捏着提包带子慢悠悠地走过商店街。已近深夜的街边仍不乏疲惫的店员牺牲着笑容招揽客人，温暖菜肴入腹后升高的血糖和体温让她困懵懵的，全然没了以往向某位与自己对上目光的店员微笑的余裕，脑中来回穿梭的全是長濱刚说的话。</p><p> </p><p>菅井承认自己也许学习不太拿手，但并非迟钝到无法被長濱刺中点醒。</p><p> </p><p>公寓楼的门厅和楼道点着常明的灯，菅井第一次梦见土生。她见所未见的土生吹干的头发在鹅黄灯光下格外柔顺，脑后的一丛浅金软软地趴在脖颈上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>土生学会更多的曲目之后乐队又进行了几天紧密完整的排练，最后一天大家便稍作调整前往埼玉。</p><p> </p><p>经纪人在她们确认土生的暂时加入后将小林受伤和支援吉他手的消息放到了网上，评论里一片祝愿主唱早日康复和期待新人的声音。菅井乘车移动时刷了几次，稍一抬头就能看见不擅长早起的土生戴着耳机靠在窗玻璃上小憩的模样。</p><p> </p><p>见过手雕师土生后接连几天面对的都是吉他手土生，菅井着实需要一些时间慢慢消化两个角色截然不同的气质——但土生无论如何都是个艺术家无误了，就连天然地对某个并不起眼的字词发问也似乎是天资过人地与众不同。</p><p> </p><p>到场馆内后，工作人员开始布置现场架设器材，乐队成员则赶到后台换演出服和化妆。这次巡演大家商量好不做同一风格的服装而是穿自己喜欢的衣服，妆容也都自行考虑。更衣处的隔间不多，等轮到菅井换好衣服出来时土生已经坐在镜子前开始化妆了。</p><p> </p><p>舞台妆总要比日常妆来得浓，闲下来的土生转身趴在椅背上盯着菅井看的面庞甚至有些像混血。菅井被看得好生紧张，描眼线的手一抖差点儿画到眼睑上。然后就从土生的方向传来一声没忍住的笑。</p><p> </p><p>“诶不要笑啦……”菅井手忙脚乱地擦掉，穿着黑色长袖T恤的土生起身——菅井才发现这件衣服把她衬得更瘦了，脑中莫名联想到风雨中努力站直的小树——走近了些，接过菅井手里的眼线笔，“我来帮你。”</p><p> </p><p>菅井没有拒绝的余地，老老实实睁着眼感受着笔尖轻轻蹭过。她还是第一次在面对面的情况下与土生离得这么近，化妆品的气味被大概是香水中的柑橘香气盖过，毫不客气地缠绕着菅井。</p><p> </p><p>她回过神来的时候土生已经递上了一面小镜子，检查一番就发现对方的作品依然无可挑剔，于是心满意足地道了谢。反而是土生那边先不好意思起来，说着“举手之劳啦”和渡邉前后脚出到门外吸烟去了。</p><p> </p><p>“ゆっかー都不用涂腮红了，脸好红。”小林全神贯注往刘海上喷定型喷雾，菅井也不知道她究竟是什么时候注意到这个方向了，“……真的这么明显吗？”</p><p> </p><p>長濱十分贴心地凑过来，“ゆっかー的精彩表情可一直都是我们的快乐源泉呢。”菅井不负众望地又露出一个惊恐的表情，接着休息室就陷入了沉默。</p><p> </p><p>之后五个人又聚在一起熟悉舞台调试设备，菅井意识到的时候已经和土生并着肩沿着舞台边缘走了一遍。她回到自己的琴面前，正对面的土生刚背上新买的PRS S2，被漆成深红的桃花心木琴身宛如一团被土生召唤出来安稳燃烧着的火焰，中间拾音器和旋钮底下的黑色亮漆部分则与乐手的衣服呼应起来。</p><p> </p><p>菅井确认完自己的部分以后继续偷偷望向土生，对方一丝不苟地试着小林借给她的效果器边弹着小段小段的旋律，也对着麦克风喊了几个单音节，向灯光师提出意见的时候带着过分紧张的小心翼翼。</p><p> </p><p>脸好烫。菅井总算切实明白了队友们的意思。就连趴在土生后颈上的头发看起来都跟梦里的一模一样。</p><p> </p><p>之后大家又拍了些商用的拍立得和惯例合照，吃了便当补了妆，甚至还有闲暇用土生带来的游戏机玩了几局赛车。观众入场后的嘈杂渐渐流进后台，菅井看了眼休息室墙上的挂钟便招呼乐手们来组圆阵。</p><p> </p><p>五只手叠在一起。菅井眼睁睁看着土生的手缓缓盖在最上面，沉了沉气开口道：“今天是关东地区巡演的第一站，也是我们主唱ゆいぽん的生日兼凯旋公演。”</p><p> </p><p>四周“嗯”了几声，她接着说：“虽然ゆいぽん受伤了不能弹琴很可惜，但好在有一位非常优秀的吉他手，土生ちゃん，愿意来支援我们，乐队的大家都很感激。那么……就把接下来的演出做到最好吧！”</p><p> </p><p>乐手们用力地应声，手掌压向下又被扬到最高，和工作人员们一起鼓了鼓掌。旁边几位已经自觉抱上了，菅井对上土生投来的穿越人群的目光，紧紧握住了她发凉的指尖。</p><p> </p><p>开场SE响起，台下观众伴着节奏的呼声清晰可闻。渡邉和長濱一个接一个上台。菅井在土生将一边脚踏上通往舞台的阶梯、转身回望的瞬间，像土生对她纹身时做的那样，将手扶在了吉他手纤瘦的后背上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>梦开始变得频繁起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>关于演出的，关于家庭的，关于家里那只苏格兰折耳猫的，更多还是关于土生的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井猛地睁开眼，视线渐渐聚焦在将她推醒的守屋满是担忧的脸上。梦的内容顿时像土生吸下后呼出的烟一般消散在空气中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你太累了。”部长拿起菅井桌上的杯子，“我去给你冲杯洋甘菊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那就谢谢あかねん的养生百宝箱了。”菅井揉了揉太阳穴，重新戴上眼镜。明明守屋在自己缺勤的日子里要忙上几倍，自己却还得拜托她送来一杯热茶，着实是有些无力的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她与守屋慢慢啜饮各自杯中的饮品。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“新吉他手，还好吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好，好得不得了。菅井点了点头，想了片刻又说：“如果我说我可能喜欢她……到有些越界的程度呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>守屋一愣，“是个好人的话我当然不介意……你家里同意吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井撑着脸玩起桌上的摆件，无法给出回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>埼玉公演结束后，成员们自发留下来过夜，打算第二天陪小林去探望家人。于是器材车先一步前往群马，大家则去了小林推荐的饭馆为她庆生。反省会开完之后乐手们就彻底放飞自我一般闹起来，即使先前在舞台上已经吃了一轮蛋糕还是开了渡邉订的那份，让主唱许了愿吹了蜡烛之后就不客气地将奶油扣到彼此头上，然后互相笑着对方花白到看不清五官的脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井送了小林保护手腕的东西，土生则带来了一支好闻的护手霜。虽受限于第二天还有演出而都不敢沾酒，气氛仍是热烈到冰水都好像有了刺激性似的让人们无尽欢闹着。入住旅馆后卸妆洗澡到躺进被窝里已时近凌晨，菅井却因为方才的狂欢而睡意全无。没什么悬念被分到同一间的土生正划着手机，屏幕光淡淡地映亮她的脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井盯了她几秒。“睡不着，要聊聊天吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好啊。”也许是因为演出时扯着嗓子炒热气氛再加上晚饭时说了很多话，土生的声音有些哑。菅井刚想说不舒服不要勉强，那人已经将手机插好充电线放在床头柜上了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“感觉还好吗，跟我们一起？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她无数次想问，生怕被邀请来助阵的土生在团队里受到一点委屈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯……也许没有什么说服力，但是真的很棒喔。”土生转过身子面向菅井，脑袋从将身体包裹严实的被子里探出来，眼睛隐隐闪着光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那就好。菅井回答她。窗帘拉紧的房间里寂静一片，她叹了口气：“我虽然有个姐姐，但是家里还是希望我能继续在他们那里工作。不过我以前也说过，虽然始终漫无目的，但我一直都不愿意就这么普通顺利地按照他们规划好的路线生活下去。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生点点头，发丝与棉质枕套摩擦出细碎的声音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以平时不排练的时候我还是会去家里的公司处理些事情。只不过这样两头都吃力，两头都不讨好。所以……Tour final场是最后期限。”菅井闭上双眼，“父亲说如果没有卖完票，我就……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我就不可以继续再做乐队了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井听见土生急忙坐起身打开灯的声音。暗黄的夜灯光芒铺洒在她眼睑，于是她重新睁开眼挤出一个笑容，“如果顺利的话，有一家关注了乐队一阵子的主流唱片公司想签我们。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那很好。”土生轻轻地回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是啊，那很好……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“而且那天是你的生日。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>已经打算翻身道晚安的菅井瞪大了眼睛，“你……你知道？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“宣传海报上写了啊，「菅井BD」。”土生得意起来，“我也不是她们说的那么傻嘛。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莫名的羞赧从菅井的脚尖涌上头顶。她想不到要用什么来掩饰自己的喜悦还能同时让自己看起来一如既往地矜持，只得往被子里再缩了一些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不过我也想拜托ゆっかー你，”土生的脸仿佛变戏法般又严肃起来，“请把我当作乐队的一份子，而不是你拜托谁、麻烦谁得来的外人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井诚然有数次为土生流泪的冲动，被她用针一寸一寸描过后背也好，听到她练习自己乐队的曲目也好，邀请她加入而成功了也好。但没有哪一次像这样真的从泛酸的眼里涌出泪来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生手忙脚乱抽来几张纸巾，“不好意思不好意思，我要说错了什么我道歉……”菅井只是一个劲儿用手背抹着眼角，随后被土生温柔地擦拭过去，“再哭眼睛会肿啦……明天还要演出呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她就是这样好的一个人，菅井想長濱说得一点不假。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而比起要欺骗谁，菅井明白那更像是做不到欺骗自己。又何尝不想去和那位吉他手一起大闹一场呢，只是意识到的时候已经太过于喜欢，生怕回不到最开始疏远而安全的关系了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>群马的演出场馆稍小一些，但热度绝不输于前一天。菅井用夜晚仓促收拾好矛盾又蠢蠢欲动的心情，还借吉他solo的时间正大光明地偷看土生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>渐渐放开了的土生比谁都更享受舞台。也不知是聚光灯或是台下观众太热烈，弹琴到尽兴时土生甚至把一直穿着的长袖T恤脱掉，被仅剩一件黑背心紧紧包裹的纤瘦身体迈腿踏在了矮架上。前排观众也很给面子，应和着小林煽动的手势如同膜拜神明那般抬手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生弹solo的时候会时不时甩甩短发，发梢在闷热的空气中划出漂亮的痕迹。土生会在工作量不大的空当向远处挥手，试图让站在后排的观众更融入进前排的狂欢。土生在片段间换音效的时候，轻踩着效果器踏板的马丁靴边淡黄色的织线也过分迷人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>随着鼓点而暴动的灯光一闪一闪地将台下观众的脸映亮，小林顺应气氛后仰着跳水跃入人群中让他们往舞台簇拥得更近了些。菅井想起很多前辈说过、自己也无数次体验到的一句话：一场Live好不好，看观众的表情就知道了。而这些或眼熟或陌生的面孔不谋而合地洋溢出满足，菅井也不甘示弱地将残存的体力全部投入代替自己发出声音的电子琴，任凭耳返内乐手们的轰鸣带领着自己的感知荡往缥缈的极乐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>午休时间即将结束。菅井已经把洋甘菊茶喝完，与坐在办公桌边缘侧过身来的守屋相对沉默。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不过先把家里的态度放在一边不谈的话……我觉得这位吉他手确实听起来是个不错的人。ゆっかー到目前为止都不打算试试吗？”守屋像例会时那样姿态干练地提出自己的想法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我想见她，又不敢见到她。”菅井仍有些烦躁地将一沓从早上收到起就没读进一个字的报表拿起又放下，“我明天和她有约……那匹马大概再有一两次就纹好了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我害怕纹身和巡演都结束后，就再也没有借口可以接近……她了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井为了预约，提前一晚在住处完成了自主练习，也向公司请了假。皮质机车夹克在初冬还是稍嫌单薄，出了电车车厢后她微微蜷起上半身，加快了往纹身店去的步伐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>握在门把手上的手仍要迟疑片刻才能使得上劲将其拉开。店里的香薰一直没换，只是时近正午没有纹身机的蜂鸣声和土生弹吉他的声音让纹身店显得像是一间单纯寂静的私人画廊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>柜台后方传来的窸窣响动吓了不知所措的菅井一跳。戴着蓝色耳机趴着的红发女人抬起头将耳机扯至颈间，“找土生？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井点头，女人指指玻璃门，“她还在外面吃饭，你稍等一下。店里到处逛逛没关系的。”然后又回到了原先的姿势。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>说要逛，其实也没有多大的空间可以转。菅井看过大概因为中午而空荡荡的几间独立纹身室，从洗手间门前转了身，望进了唯一一间亮着灯的房间的隔墙上镶着的玻璃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>已经有顾客坐在覆着一次性纸巾的黑色诊椅上，穿洞师正将手套扯好。她闪烁着光的大眼睛专注地盯在手里的动作上，低弱的声音让菅井听得不太清楚——估摸着是让客人拿起镜子看看对耳垂上点刺的位置是否满意，而客人也确实这么做了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>穿洞师又用酒精棉片擦了一次客人的耳垂，慢悠悠破开器具包装的声音格外清脆。菅井眼看着她纤长的手指捏着针慢慢接近预先留下的位置，落针的速度却是与方才截然不同的利落果决。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井承认自己在穿洞师刺进去的那一刻稍错开了视线，再看过去时那人已经开始摘手套边解释着该如何保养新耳洞。微微低头的角度让她的刘海在日光灯的照射下往高挺鼻梁投出了一片阴影，而涂了口红的嘴唇依旧慢吞吞地翕动着。顾客似乎说了些什么让穿洞师笑起来，“呼呼呼”的高频笑声比刚才的话语都更清晰地传进菅井的耳朵里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后穿洞师从工作台一端的罐子里拿出一颗糖递给客人，眼睛真挚地眨啊眨的仿佛几分钟前那个手段干脆的人是她的另一人格。客人穿好外套往外走时也不对偷看的菅井有什么意见，穿洞师转向她后翘起嘴角，小幅度地挥了挥手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你也要穿吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井终于听清她说话的声音，的确是慢得像林间不慌不忙的溪流淌着。菅井摇摇头说自己只是参观一下，穿洞师毫不计较地带着她往厅里走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不善言辞但行为如此细腻，菅井看着穿洞师稍宽的肩，决定忘掉刚才所有想起土生的刹那。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——真是家有意思的店。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生迈着腿小跑着回店里后不停向坐回等待区沙发上的菅井道歉。其实她也并没有迟到，菅井跟着她走进工作室一边想，只不过是自己太过心急而来得早了些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>还是一样散发着淡淡木质气息的房间。一样冰凉的薄膜裹在柔软的垫子外面。一样让菅井选择播放的曲目。野田洋次郎的声音轻轻地从音响里流出，菅井解释起那是她高中时代常听的歌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井依然为被纹身的疼痛冒出冷汗。土生将针刺入拔出的力道总是平稳，用柔巾纸抹去多余墨色时候却好似轻了几分。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她们在休息的闲暇聊乐队。聊彼此都参与的，又聊各自在听的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被递来的水比初次访问那天明显温热几分，菅井手捧着纸杯看上面的花纹，等手雕师准备好上阴影部分的墨水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“朋友给了我两张今晚的live票，或许……ゆっかー想一起去看吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生还在将新手套戴好，碰上菅井错愕的目光时尽管不小心把橡胶拧出了刺耳的声响，笑意却更深了些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>听着喜欢的乐队曲目，面对着喜欢的人，菅井没有任何说不的余地——即便是有，她哪怕是永远无法获得告白的勇气，也绝不会让自己拒绝那位曾在深夜里为自己抹去眼泪的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生如释重负的笑容让她看起来与纯粹的孩童无异。“那到时等我一下，我收拾收拾这里就去会场。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是连那痛苦都好像甜蜜轻快起来。上色的时间如同捧在指缝间悄无声息漏下的细沙，菅井从土生的手机屏幕里看到最新进展的时候定格于她后背的棕马已经几近完美，心里的时钟一下一下晃着钟摆警醒她相处的时间似乎所剩无几。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>她们坐在live house边角的关系者席。菅井已经很久没来东京这样相对较小的场馆演出，离上一次看地下乐队演出也过去许久。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>出门前土生注意到菅井的皮衣，说着“这天很冷了呀每天都得看看天气预报”边从备用柜子里翻出一件飞行员夹克给她披在肩上。而完全没有意识到自己做了什么撩人贴心举动的土生在开场前吸着冰饮料。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>因为是男性乐队，女粉丝占了绝大多数。菅井很少见到这么多女性齐齐站在台下，不由得多张望了一阵子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这个团最近还蛮火的。”土生凑近了些，话语才勉勉强强从粉丝们的谈笑声中透过来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井点点头，“曲子也不错，独立业界好像对他们评价很高——谢谢土生ちゃん给我来看的机会。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生全然不介意，摆了摆手之后将饮料一气喝了干净。已经到了开演时间但乐队显然还需要几分钟才会正式出场，于是又聊起无边无际的事情来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“话说用马做图案真的没问题吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我还见过有人刺了个金枪鱼寿司的呢。我觉得刺青这事不过是往人体这个画布上作画，刺自己喜欢的东西不也很美嘛。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生说完还摆了个装酷的姿势，菅井忍不住笑了出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我家里一开始也不同意我做纹身师的啦。那时候我还在专门学校学美容美发这类的，继续走下去能找到个听起来正经的职业也衣食无忧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“有一天遇到了美术大学毕业的的しーちゃん——就是你见过的我们店长啦，她画画很好看，看了我业余时间发在网上的画稿之后问我愿不愿意去她的店里做学徒。我靠着直觉选了手雕，就跟着当时还在店里的一位手雕师前辈，连纹身机的用法也统统学会了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“父母意见真的挺大的，怎么说虽然现在顶着一脸穿洞一身刺青上街的人不少，可大家的观念被极道留下的刻板印象所束缚着，女孩子从事这一行对他们来说实在有些出格。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不过他们看到我的第一份从设计到入墨都由我完成的作品之后，就不再说什么了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好相似的感觉，菅井想。只是土生运气好些，已经迎来了曙光；而自己的漫漫长夜还将持续几周，且并不知道那黎明究竟会不会来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“真好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井从心底掏出最真挚的回应不过这样。她心里五味杂陈，又为土生感到开心，又为被土生轻而易举带动情绪的自己感到茫然，还有毫不令她意外的羡慕，以及对敞开心扉的土生的感激。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生许是看出她情绪的波动，转而挑起别的话题，“不过ゆっかー也是第一次见到我们店这样，纹身师都没有几个刺青甚至耳洞的吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好像确实是这样。菅井点头，一瞬间回想起群马场馆里穿着黑背心露出光洁双臂的土生让她小小地颤抖。“所以土生ちゃん，其实是有刺青的吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“有喔。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生的笑容与她的小虎牙消失在熄了灯的黑暗里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在鼓手用鼓棒敲响预备四拍前，菅井听见土生低低地问：“ゆっかー想看吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井抬起眼，目光恰好在后视镜里与渡邉同样扬起的视线对上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>去往栃木的车依然沉默平稳地奔驰在东北自动车道。驾驶员的视线却不那样平静，菅井无论如何都可以感知到其中对自己的担忧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我没事的啦……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她的声音几乎被淹没在车载音响的动静里。她不想扯谎，只是此时此刻几乎没有什么能做来让自己和队友们安心的事情了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>起因是上车时長濱敏锐地察觉到菅井身上披着的飞行员夹克：“ゆっかー买了新衣服？”小林听完不忘补刀：“不像平时的穿衣风格耶。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后大家就都知道了菅井纹身完跟着土生去看了一场Live，在土生邀请她看看纹身时临阵脱逃般地拒绝，散场后甚至落荒而逃以至于忘记把外套还回去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我也不想这样的啊……”菅井苦恼地手抱头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——谁叫土生在黑暗中仍能眨着一双明亮单纯的眼睛，又提议一些至少在菅井听来不那么单纯的事情呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>从拒绝后就沉浸在后悔的余韵里的菅井思来想去更沮丧了。土生不参加栃木场，得打起精神好好应对完演出才能在第二天的茨城见到她。可见到之后又要说什么呢，朋友们也不催促自己告白，自己又瞻前顾后下不定决心，菅井从来没料到恋爱是这么麻烦的一件事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>外套领口还在幽幽散着土生香水里的木质气味，菅井重新低下头将下巴埋进布料之间，轻轻闭上眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>仍是一样的流程。化妆更衣熟悉舞台，只是目光可及之处没有爱穿黑色长袖T恤的土生背着那把燃烧着般的吉他。令菅井迷惑的是她想不到为什么也难以面对自己悄然间浓烈放肆的感情，以及仅仅是一场缺席就开始怀念那位吉他手的身影——明明这四人才是从始以来的阵容。她们仍是在后台吃便当玩闹，开场的时候一直忙碌着的土生才在聊天群组里发了问候。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井的手机又震了一下。是土生发来的私聊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「ゆっかー在紧张着吗？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>后面紧跟着一串土生爱发的emoji，热闹地挤在小小的对话框里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井没有阻止笑意，「说实话，有一点。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「由ゆっかー担当所有的旋律部分，是有史以来的头一回不是吗。那就让它成为只有来了栃木的人才能看到的、自己以后回想起也不会有后悔的最好的演出吧。加油马力！！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——甚至用上了菅井的口头禅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井继续轻轻笑着一面打字回复，放下手机抬头时才看到三位队友都似笑非笑地望着自己这里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……我会找机会跟她说的啦！先来组圆阵吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井至少不会允许土生的缺席阻碍自己的演出。她肩负着带领整个团队整支乐曲一遍一遍往高处冲击的责任，也肩负着她对自己未来的所有渴求和争取。她努力回忆着与土生一起看的那场Live中的乐手们充满张力的表现，按下黑键的指腹添了几分强势的轻盈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>改编后的曲子让观众耳目一新且十分满足，看到台下一张张冲着聚光灯与乐手们绽开的笑颜，菅井意识到自己每一个从键盘上惊醒、耳机里还一下一下响着节拍器单调乏味的滴答声的夜晚都是值得的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鞠躬数次后回到后台，菅井迟迟拿起手机才看到经纪人录了几段演出的视频发在聊天群组里，土生夸赞出了好几个长长的聊天气泡，自说自话也难掩她的热情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好像是理所当然，但菅井打开和土生的私聊页面时还是有些兴奋。土生发「辛苦了」，发「你的表演好棒」，甚至发「安可第一首歌会做改编的录音室版吗好想放在手机里一直听」。菅井也数不清自己究竟打了多少个「谢谢」，仍觉得不够诚意那样轻颤着还有些疲惫的指尖摁下语音键。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“谢谢土生ちゃん……好累但是好开心。土生ちゃん今天工作也辛苦了，明天一起办最棒的Live哦。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>后台伴着舞台拆卸器材的动静嘈杂一片，她祈祷没有人听见自己傻兮兮又紧张的话语。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>渡邉回到老家茨城脚步轻快倒还可以理解，菅井全身上下连带着方圆半米的空气都透着快乐两个大字就让旁观全程的乐手们忍不住吐槽：“ゆっかー注意一下表情管理啊，嘴角都快咧到耳朵根了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井这才意识到，不好意思地低下头顺带偷瞄了一眼似乎并不自知的土生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ゆっかー心情很好的样子呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“诶——糟了我突然想起外套还没还你！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生愣了一下又笑开，“留在你那里就好啦。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>啊，又来了。菅井想，又要克制住对土生的话脸红的趋势，又要忍住不向跟在身后的队友们辩解——对她们来说不过是欲盖弥彰——真是不容易。等下饭后多要一份甜瓜好了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生不因这一周的空当而显得在演奏上有所懈怠。相反地，菅井可以看出来，她演出的热情像是随着登台次数与停顿时长的增多而越加高昂。吉他手现在会更熟练地煽动粉丝或是为小林伴唱，旋律中的细小失误也越来越少。而其他乐手也更加能与土生聊得来了，MC环节从埼玉场的略带尴尬到现在已经可以在台上互相开无伤大雅的玩笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井的其中一个愿望实现了。土生，至少在某一个时间点上，真真正正地融进了这个团队。她没有因此而被抹消特点，反而难得矛盾地在其中散出更耀眼的光芒。菅井在黑暗转场时悄悄抹掉眼角的水，若是有人问起，回答是气氛太好所致也远非谎言。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>渡邉回家探亲去了，小林長濱也在晚饭后说去水户街头闲逛。嗅到了疑似队友刻意营造二人场合的气息，菅井也不甘示弱，和土生沉默地走过两家店后稍仰起头问她：“我带你去一个地方，可以吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她们在公交车上摇摇晃晃了半个小时，摸着夜色又走了十分钟。菅井从一直没换的位置找到备用钥匙，轻缓地推开马场的大门。她点亮昏暗的廊灯，带着土生到马具间取下马鞍与辔头，又绕回一个隔间前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baccus好久不见啦。带了一位朋友来见你哦。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井缓慢轻柔地抚过马的额头，将音量压到最低的问候里满是她对马匹的喜爱。马时不时眨眨眼，也不知听懂了没。菅井将他牵出隔间时冲土生笑了笑，带着她一起去给马做准备。马蹄声悠长地回荡在走廊里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>梳毛或是清理马掌，做了十多年的事情对菅井来说只是轻车熟路。她一边挂上马衔一边给土生解释着，怕对方觉得无趣便小心地看了一眼，一直认真听着、不时点点头的土生对上她试探的目光后眯起眼笑得更深。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井理顺马额前的长鬃后把他牵到了室外的场地，戴好手套头盔，踩着镫子翻身上马。她好像还是第一次被土生仰望，那双永远真挚的眸子里映着马场周围的灯光，与握紧缰绳的菅井。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>用靴后跟不轻不重地击在马腹部，马就会迈开步伐——回溯到将近二十年前，马术教练教给她的几乎是万物之始的一课。马在她的指挥下迈着不同的步子，慢步快步都是基本，连以往不怎么做得出来的空中换步也没有太大瑕疵的表现出来。绕了几圈之后菅井与马在土生面前停下，唯一的观众毫不吝啬地想要鼓掌，又好像想起菅井说突然的噪音会让马受到惊吓而改为指尖相碰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“想试试吗？Baccus很乖的。”菅井道谢之后下马，摘了头盔递到土生面前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“诶可以吗？”土生一瞬间欣喜不已，“但我有点害怕……马好高，我也好高。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井没绷住，跟着笑起来。“我最开始学骑马的时候也有点害怕……不过不要紧的。马很聪明，不要让他感知到你的紧张，就没事了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baccus在一旁眨眨眼，默不作声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生将信将疑地点点头，接过头盔——她其实早已换好备用的马靴——学着菅井的样子一点一点地爬到马背上，拉紧了缰绳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“然后，就像土生ちゃん要我信任你那样，”菅井牵上马辔的皮绳，“请信任我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生闭上眼深深地呼吸，“好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两人一马步调缓慢但轻松，绕着马场围栏漫无目的地走着走着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wolfram是鹿毛，特别像土生ちゃん给我画的那匹棕马。颜色再深一点就像栃栗毛的Baccus……全部都很喜欢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井难得允许自己的想法不怎么经过思考的处理就从声带里滑出来，想掩饰自己语义不明的羞怯也不过是抬头试图从白炽灯光之间找寻到几盏过亮的星星。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……那我也，好高兴。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生慢慢放松下来，菅井能从牵引着马的力道上感觉到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>马蹄闷闷地踏在细沙地，前行着的身影几乎隐没在末秋的浓夜之中。深空漆黑一片，许是把星星都坠在了菅井的身边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wolfram太有名了于是让有记录可考的菅井小姐的第一位伙伴Baccus从千叶暂时搬家到茨城一下…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>离Tour Final还有一阵子，菅井决定回家一趟。尽管都在东京，长时间的漂泊也让她与家人之间的距离像是被河水冲开的两片树叶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>东京很大。她在忙到无法回家的日子里会这么想，在搭着电车往近郊去的时候会这么想，在渋谷发传单宣传出道Live的时候会这么想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她和土生都是东京人，也都能深切感到在这个繁忙冷漠的大都会立足的不易。然后想到小林和渡邉，还有更远的九州来的長濱。几年来那些无价的温情反而都是这些年纪轻轻就上京的人们给予的，现在还有了处境类似的土生，让菅井仿佛沙漠中渴水的旅人不由自主地走向辽远的海市蜃楼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阔叶乔木这时候已经落了一半的叶子，菅井沿着还未来得及扫净的路缘走了半晌。管家见到二小姐回家亲切地问候了一番，被问起主人去向时只说菅井的父亲去了公司，母亲似乎是去自家开的美容室里了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井又问了一些家里的情况，提到了纹身便拿出土生拍的照片给管家看。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“二小姐果然很喜欢马呢。话说回来这位纹身师做得还真不错。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>听到土生被夸，菅井也不禁眯起眼笑，“还好我坚持要去离排练室近的店啦，当时管家爷爷您还不放心来着。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>管家也笑呵呵地，打算送菅井去市区时候被婉拒只送到门口就好。他站在门边摸了摸自己花白的胡须，看着菅井转身到一半的挺拔的脊背，“二小姐的演出，会成功的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>由衷地道谢后菅井又在电车上摇摇晃晃许久，到美容室正好遇上在前台和员工闲谈的母亲。问候过一圈后母亲带她去会客室，又端来两杯花茶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>母亲也不谈其他，只让菅井尝过之后问她：“好喝吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井仍记得以前小时候起就被教导的礼仪，规矩地放下茶杯，“好香。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我特地挑进口的好茶叶买。既然从事服务业，既然选择要给予客人些什么，就要给最好的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井点点头。“我理解。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“最近很忙吧？”母亲关切地回望，“我想我说的话，友香你肯定也明白，也许会明白到让自己负担过重的程度。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我没有……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>母亲微微一笑，“因为你父亲说了那样的话所以很焦虑吧？我们年长一辈总是喜欢用自己觉得没有问题的方式来担心你们，他也不过是怕你只凭努力也不一定够单靠音乐吃饭……其实我们都很希望也相信你能做出一番成绩来的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井一愣，突然间不知道该回答些什么好。她并非不明白母亲的意思，只是她一直以来只敢偶尔想象的理由被这样轻而易举地证实让她需要一些时间来相信父亲以往的狠话不仅仅是出于愤怒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>母亲慢悠悠地喝了口茶又说：“说起来友香要生日了，你父亲给你买了台新的键盘，这两天大概就能送到了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井瞪大眼更加无措，道谢时候用上的敬语也磕磕绊绊乱了阵脚。最后她从包里掏出三张关系者入场证给母亲，“请您、父亲大人还有姐姐，明天一定要来。我不会让您失望的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>东京却也很小。这是在乐手们交流之后菅井意识到的事——渡邉高中时候的死党就是她上一次在店里见到的那位红发纹身师。本来就爱听摇滚乐的她一直都有在关注菅井她们的动态，这次听说土生做了支援吉他手后更是拉拢了店里的所有纹身师穿洞师支持。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>守屋自不必说，守屋管理的部下们大概是看到了车站里的巨幅宣传广告或是听多了部长的大力宣传，也自发地开始了解菅井的乐队乃至买票观演。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tour Final场开票以后卖得很快。没抢到票的粉丝在网络上唉声叹气，官方甚至不得不发公告来禁止高价转卖的行为。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>收到连同少量当日票在内全部完售的消息，菅井在后台长长舒了一口气。尽管和母亲谈过话，她仍是紧张到食不下咽，就连一向会在Tour Final前各自放松的一天她也在回到住处之后进行了超时长的自主练习。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>早上到场馆之后每个见到菅井的人都送上了生日祝福，她带着寿星特有的轻快与紧张完成了一系列准备。有工作人员从室外回来表示门口真的排了很长的队伍，观众们正一点一点把赤坂BLITZ的席位填满。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她很少来这么大的场馆。以往参加过的摇滚音乐节或者是一些前辈乐队主办的活动时见过近两千人站在台下仰望自己的场面，只有一支乐队主演着实令她激动难安。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她们还是一样地在后台玩闹组圆阵，开场SE听起来比之前在只能装下两三百人的live house里的更宽阔地回荡。菅井上台后努力让自己直视同样站满了人的二楼，观众们在高处向她用力地挥手。她紧绷的神经松了几分，扬起笑容回应着同时更投入地浸入奏乐之中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>演出非常顺利，刚返回后台时观众便迫不及待地开始喊安可。她们手忙脚乱地换衣服补妆，进度稍快的菅井趁着等待的时间再次借着桌面上的空气键盘练习。盯着自己手指动作的眼前突然一黑，她以为是场馆跳闸断电心说不妙，日光灯再次亮起来时一惊一乍还未反应过来就听见台下欢声雷动，然后音箱里传出了土生的声音。她惊愕，四周环顾之后才发现后台除了自己就只剩几个一脸了然的工作人员。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在她印象里，这还是土生第一次主动发言。细腻的声音汩汩流动着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“今天是我们的Tour Final，非常感谢大家的到场。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>掌声过后，土生接着说：“我会加入进来参与这次巡演，多亏了菅井様坚持邀请我，否则我直到现在都还会对舞台抱有恐惧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这支乐队真的很棒，你们也都是很好的粉丝，感谢各位也希望大家能继续支持乐队。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“另外今天也是菅井様的生日Live。曲目单都是她定的，那么不如我们一起来为她唱生日歌吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——诶？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井的震撼被冲回后台的土生打断，她笑意满盈地比出邀请的手势，愣愣地于掌声欢呼的簇拥中走上台后转身发现跟在自己身后的土生把不知道从哪里变出来的蛋糕摆在事先推出来的小台子上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生又走回麦克风前数了两拍，全场所有人都面向菅井大声地合唱生日歌。哪怕调子有些歪歪扭扭，哪怕每一句都比上一句节拍更快，菅井却相信这每一份情谊都货真价实。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>再次的欢呼让菅井眼眶直发酸，眼泪还没来得及涌出来，土生又说：“菅井様生日快乐。然后呢，这里还有一个惊喜。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>吉他手向鼓手示意，渡邉举高鼓棒敲了四下。乐手们齐齐奏响乐器，土生吉他演奏出的主旋律尤为突出。菅井很快就辨认出来，手指本能地跟着摁上键盘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是她们最早还在live house里做翻奏session时表演过的曲目，菅井很喜欢。配合气氛的甩头动作都是她以前和喜欢视觉系乐队的高中同学学来的。上下甩都是基本，还有什么呢——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井捕捉着長濱一下一下的贝斯根音一边想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——还有绕着8字，还有左右划V字形，把长发甩得像水边被吹动的芦苇。她们已经很久没有再表演这首歌，动作也都变得有些生疏，但就连扫着弦的土生看起来也是如此地乐在其中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小林唱到最后一句「いつだって手を繋いだら  何も怖くなかった」和乐器组一起渐慢，歌声消散在空气中的时候土生配合着连敲碎音钹的渡邉，清晰干净地拨出最后三个音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>高亮度的舞台灯映明她信任着的队友们，她喜欢的那位吉他手，甚至是躲在暗处的工作人员。还有台下她相识多年的亲朋好友，以及萍水相逢却始终支持着她的陌生人。大家的头发都蓬乱一片，微微喘着气却都在笑着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井的嘴唇颤抖得要说不出话来，眼前也被泪水雾蒙一片，情绪失控地波澜着，最后的最初只得深深深深地弯下腰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井是在庆功宴兼生日会上才知道安可环节的一系列惊喜都是土生提议的。她们悄悄开了一个没有菅井的聊天群组讨论这一切，从和工作人员商量好突然关灯到趁乱冲上台，从大合唱生日歌到排练表演菅井喜欢的曲目。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井总是克制着不在人前流眼泪，今次却一而再再而三地打破自己的准则。乐手们每描述到一个土生被付诸现实的想法，菅井就控制不住地涌出更多泪水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生几乎不说话，沉默喝酒的模样让人几乎无法相信话题的中心就是她。可眼角的笑意没有逃过菅井的目光，菅井每一声道谢都换来她好似羞赧的摆手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>饭局散后土生执意要帮菅井提几袋子的粉丝信和礼物回去。菅井只怕这天有意无意地麻烦了土生太多实在不好意思再让她出力，却实在拗不过喝了啤酒又在兴极时吞了威士忌的人，便和乐手们在路口告别。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井没有漏掉大家对自己拥抱后的挤眉弄眼，舍不得让土生提太沉的东西便只让她拿了粉丝信和一袋比较轻的东西。她陪着酒后的土生走得很慢，软绵绵又偶尔歪斜，最后在离菅井住处只有一个路口的小型商圈里歇脚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这个时节的花坛石质边缘已经很冰凉，土生坐下之后低着头不知道在想些什么，早已暮色四合的夜吞没了她的表情。转角处有头发花白的男人背着一把暗红色的电吉他，慢悠悠地唱着Led Zeppelin的《Stairway to Heaven》。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井起身走过去，摸出身上所有的零钱放进了那人面前的琴盒里，应了感激的注视后转头看到土生仍乖乖地坐着，随音乐轻轻晃着脑袋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“みづ好开心。”土生仰起头望向伫立在她身旁的菅井，“该怎么才好呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>该怎么办才好呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井知道，自己血液里流着比酒精更醉人的东西，心里淌的是永远不会干涸的眼泪。她后来很多次地想起土生的这句话，就像过去的千百个晚上质问自己那样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生到菅井住处楼下看起来已经筋疲力尽，同时忙两份工作又尽心尽力此刻含含糊糊连自己的住址都说不清楚。菅井狠下心将她的胳膊撑到肩头带回屋里，冲了简单的茶水也翻出稍宽松的睡衣给仰在沙发上意识模糊的土生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>见土生把茶喝完，稍放下心的菅井想去把妆卸干净，迈出步伐被土生拉住袖角的瞬间，尽管再努力地不去看她泛着红的脸颊，也在此败下阵来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>心脏陡增的鼓动好像她第一次站上live house舞台的那晚，可每一拍都带着与其截然不同的雀跃和难以按捺。一整夜翻涌的激烈感情像是被投入钠块的水，而土生溢满了情绪的目光是扣下扳机后最终击发子弹的撞针，所有覆水难收都成义无反顾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井感受到土生的双手在即将搭上自己后背将要完成的纹身的那一刻又克制地滑到腰间，指尖收紧布料与皮肤时落下点点热切。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她想，大人们钟情的酒精真是奇怪的东西，催发得了本能却焐不热土生的指尖。她在她缱绻的眼眸中狂热地醉酒，不再刻意维持优雅的吐息在空气中拖曳出酩酊的痕迹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她于是在升温膨胀的夜幕里加速坠落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后演出的曲目是ザアザア-夕焼け</p>
<p> </p>
<p>振り是瞎编的就只是想写而已（。）</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井从残留着淡淡酒精味的空气中醒来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她拉伸着微微酸痛的胳膊，发现自己蜷缩着只占据了床的二分之一。另一侧空荡荡，只有被辗转反侧压出褶皱的床单让她能稍微相信记忆中土生渐渐升高的体温并非她的幻觉溢出。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>前夜没有拉好的窗帘间透出的光映亮一线漂浮的灰尘，菅井只觉得眩晕，下了床在矮几上摸到了和土生用过的还没来得及洗的茶杯摆在一起的手机，扶着额头唤醒屏幕时跳出了长长一串的消息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她觉得头更不舒服了，用指纹解锁的同时抬头正好瞥见了餐桌上摆着的小碟盛着一份三明治。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>消息大多是夸赞，还有给自己的生日祝福。母亲和姐姐也在家庭聊天群里发了好长的文字说表演很棒、友香长大了、队友们真有心之类云云。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井决定多花些时间回复，一来可以措辞恰当，二是她着实需要些时间理清现状。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她洗漱完拿起土生做的三明治，看出其中用的都是自己冰箱里留存的几样食物。即使一瞬间萌生出舍不得吃掉的意愿，她仍是很快地吃完，把父亲买的新电子琴挪回屋里后开始拆礼物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>粉丝送来的多是饮食日用品，也有不少从外地特地远征的人们带来的当地特产。她在心里一一道谢过，拿起成员们送给自己的东西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生的礼物装在一个淡蓝色印花的袋子里，菅井从里面掏出了一盒巧克力、一只小马玩偶、一套狮子王的周边等各种可爱物什，等到袋子变空开始晃荡的时候她又掏出了一沓纸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井有些傻眼，看着手里的“刺青设计免费券”和“实现愿望券（多次）”之类的东西不知道怎么办才好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——幼稚园生吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>还是说……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她飞快拿起手机打开和守屋的聊天页面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「あかねんあかねん你说我是不是应该要和土生さん告白啊？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「……一大早的？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「她送了我一张什么“愿望实现券”之类的东西……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井思来想去还是没告诉对方她和土生前一晚到底发生了什么，焦急地看着自己发出的信息旁边跳出“已读”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「这样前后文联系下来倒是感觉有戏。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>即使守屋这样鼓励她，菅井无法拿定主意。她愿意赌五分这段感情是双箭头，可另外五分怎么看都比前者沉重百倍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她甚至有过干脆彻底退缩、靠时间流淌冲刷忘却掉恋爱的想法。只是那时结了新痂的纹身开始作痒，连带着差点就要下定的决心也愈发动摇起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>形势已在眉睫。菅井把所有没能来得及拆开的信件归拢好收进抽屉，收拾了床铺又拆了几样礼物，在房间里来回踱出焦躁不安。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她从土生送的巧克力中掰来一块，边咀嚼着恰到好处的苦味一边向守屋道谢将对话收尾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在到达和土生约定好最后一次刺青的时间之前，她还需要好好地洗去身上所有的疲倦烦闷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>总是提早出发的菅井在店门口遇到正和红发纹身师吸着烟闲聊的土生。还没来得及做好的心理建设即刻被些微尴尬冲垮，问候中的辅音都被慌张地吞掉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生看起来也并不冷静，小小咳了两声，问她吃过饭没有，然后让她先到里面去稍等。菅井转过身的时候还能听见红发女人奔放的笑声，玻璃门合上便把所有的难堪隔在了门外。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但菅井依然没能料到的是，不知是土生忘记关或是怎样的播放器，正好在她走进工作室的瞬间播到了她在第三张单曲里独奏的最后四个小节。菅井呼吸的停滞与曲目的间隔同步，再度响起的就是前一天土生作为惊喜带大家表演的、她喜欢的那首歌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——就算在短短数小时内发生了那么多事情，心里的快乐仍难以被忽视。菅井向道着歉走进来的土生扬起一个笑容，然后看见她略微发暗的眼眶，和衬衣领口之间爬出的几丝淡红色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“昨天……抱歉。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生低下头，嘴唇嗫嚅着话语含糊好像第一次一起吃饭时疏远的模样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不不该道歉的是我才对……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>气氛诡异得让菅井想逃跑。她来这里明明不是为了说这样的话的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生好像窥见了她的想法，尝试转换话题：“这次应该就能扎完了，不会再痛啦。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井都能感觉到自己的表情更僵了几分，土生慌忙摆起手来：“我是说，欢迎你随时再来找我扎。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被手雕师的努力逗笑的菅井终于能舒展开眉毛，“当然，一定会再来的。土生ちゃん的作品那么好看。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>连再度解开衬衫扣子的动作都变得意味深长——菅井隐约记得是自己像小时候收到生日礼物拆开包装那般小心翼翼又轻柔地掀起土生的衣摆，然后看见她即使是演出中也会被背心遮盖住的刺青。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那把吉他的琴身与琴颈都断得分离开，折痕支出来的锋利木质残余叫人好生心疼，时月已久的墨水晕出些微黑绿色。但在断裂处又有新近破土而生的枝蔓蜿蜒，向上绽出了一朵娇嫩欲滴的花。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手雕师调好颜料让菅井趴好的指令将她从栩栩如生的回忆中扯出。身体在十一月的最后一天几乎要冷到发颤，好在土生贴心地往菅井的方向点了一盏小小的暖灯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生对自己后背皮肤的触碰再次用一层橡胶隔离，曾一度发烫的掌心温度被冷却，菅井只得闭上眼任由放浪的思绪卷土重来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>令她倍加珍惜的土生的声音比起痛苦更充满了愉快，手雕师最后仍是抓紧了菅井的肩背留下转瞬即逝的亲密无间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是菅井终于找到了享受痛楚的方式。一旦想到土生最终将会为马的眼睛点亮高光，所有仍不习惯且难以忍受的疼痛都融成糖浆涌入血液。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>中间停下来休息时，菅井问起土生想不想继续跟着乐队发展。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我也考虑过这件事啦。但ゆっかー你们就要主流出道，我又不是很舍得放下这份工作……忙起来要是兼顾不好两边，就是对包容我的大家的不尊重了呀……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ゆっかー能给我这个机会重新面对舞台享受舞台，我已经太感激了。所以如果将来有任何需要帮忙的地方，请都放心尽管找我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生端坐着细细阐述，语气和目光里的诚恳让菅井一如既往地无法拒绝。她心甘情愿地走进这片充满木质香气的温柔流沙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>之后仍是刺青。土生最终把针抽出后没有再扎进皮肤，手雕针架到盛着颜料的瓷盘边缘敲出的清脆声音为整幅作品终了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手雕师轻轻说了一句“完成了”，摘去手套递了干净手帕给菅井擦去额发间渗出的汗水。她拍下成品的照片，菅井清晰地看见那匹一跃三寻的骏马从此在自己背上余下残影，目光炯炯好像下一秒就要奔至天际。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>土生用保鲜膜裹好菅井的后背后，再次走流程把恢复期护理方式和补色的事项说了一遍，从罐子里取出一支棒棒糖递过去后问菅井还有没有什么问题。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>啊，就该是现在。就该像最初要走进这家店一样、像邀请她加入支援一样坚定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井坐起身，强迫自己直视土生因微微低下头而被头发挡住的眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我，我现在想使用实现愿望券，可以吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她如第一次踏进这间工作室那天一般开口。紧张的声带挤出颤抖的音节，头皮也像被捏紧了似的发麻。菅井心里有千万的怯懦，想到走出店门后也许再也不会见到土生而不允许自己在此败走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊，那个吗？”土生似是不好意思地抓了抓发梢，“券请留到更重要的时候再用——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菅井还在迟缓消化土生的意思，手雕师只是自顾自地说了下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“——这么说可能很突兀，但是……我深深地，喜欢着菅井さん。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>END.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>